Drabbles de l'ennui
by LynxSolitaire
Summary: Un jour je m'ennuyais. J'avais un pc, des petites idées. Et du coup, voici des drabbles. De tout genres, de tous les personnages. Au gré de ma plume.
1. introduction

**_Bonjour à toi, peuple d'internet_** _!_

 _..._

 _J'ai actuellement une forte envie d'écrire des petits trucs au gré de mon cerveau et après avoir testé les fics à chapitres, ce qui ne me réussit pas vu que je n'arrive pas à les finir même si j'ai TOUT LE PLAN d'écrit (oui, j'ai vraiment plus qu'à mettre des phrases autours des idées, l'intrigue est en place…) et que les OS, faut quand même développer un peu pour être intéressant, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être drôle de me lancer_ _ **un petit défi.**_

 _...  
_

 _Du coup me voilà, avec des_ _ **drabbles,**_ _donc 100 mots pile à chaque fois (compté par Word, après vous validez ou pas cette technique)._

 _Ça sera sur_ _ **plusieurs fandoms**_ _, actuellement j'en ai sur Naruto, Harry Potter et The 100, mais ça pourrait s'élargir (disclaimer : je ne possède rien. Sauf mes drabbles)_

 _...  
_

 ** _Pas de date de publication fixe,_** _sinon c'est sûr que je ne tiendrai pas mes promesses, je me connais beaucoup trop bien malheureusement… j'essaie quand même un par jour, sachant que j'en ai une dizaine sous le coude._

 _...  
_

 _Au niveau de l'orthographe, je m'excuse d'avance si ça pique parfois. Autant je suis très bonne à relever les fautes des autres, autant les miennes j'ai tendance à les garder. Oui, C'est con._

 _...  
_

 _Et sinon, il y aura_ _ **un peu de tout**_ _. Du drôle, pas drôle, énigmatique, dans l'univers, hors univers… je ne me mets pas de limite ! Mais pas de continuité entre chaque._

 _Et si vous avez des_ _ **idées de thème**_ _, je serais curieuse de voir ce que je peux en faire ! Ainsi que des_ _ **avis**_ _en règle générale. Ça fait toujours_ _ **plaisir**_ _d'avoir un retour !_

 _...  
_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Lynx__**

 _...  
_

 _PS : Et promis, je ne mettrais pas de blabla d'auteur aux drabbles. Sauf cas exceptionnel. Et oui, cette note de démarrage est plus longue que les trois prochains chapitres réunis._

 ** _Et re-PS : Vous préférez que je mette cette fic en « Complet » ou « En cours » ?_**

 _Ça sera « en cours » au début, à vous de me dire si ça semble approprié._


	2. 1: Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours

Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, un individu sorcier lambda se balade sur le chemin de traverse. Ne regardant pas où il met les pieds, le voilà à heurter quelqu'un.

Poli, l'individu lambda prend le temps de se retourner pour s'excuser. Après tout, il est en faute et bien éduqué.

Cela dit, au moment même où ses yeux croisent un regard gris acier et des cheveux platine, son amabilité se fait la malle. Le voilà à l'invectiver de ne pas faire attention aux autres sur son chemin.

Mais après tout, il a raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours.


	3. 2 Il était une fois

_Drabble un peu différent. On sort de l'univers de JK Rowling pour se replonger dans notre univers à nous qui se plonge lui-même dans l'univers de JK Rowling._

 _Ne cherchez pas plus loin, lisez._

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un monde actuel et rationnel, des rêveurs.

Pas des fous, pas des croyants, pas des naïfs. Juste des rêveurs.

Des gens qui ne veulent qu'une chose, parmi tant d'autres : s'échapper un court instant de leur réalité, de leur quotidien, de leur monotonie.

Ils s'éveillaient un matin en se disant que dommage, la lettre pour Poudlard n'avait pas trouvée la boite-aux-lettres.

Ils trainaient sur internet en se demandant quelle maison leur serait la plus appropriée, inventant de nouveaux sorts utiles.

Et un jour, offrait à leurs enfants le livre qui les ferait voyager et espérer.


	4. 3 Chacun sa route, chacun son chemin

Juin. Le soleil du début de l'été. Les livres qui se referment. Les week-ends au bord du lac.

La fin des examens. La fin des cours. La fin d'une époque.

Demain chacun sera rentré chez lui. Et si tout se passe normalement ils ne devraient plus jamais avoir à remettre les pieds dans cette célèbre école.

On se dit au revoir, on rit, sourit. On pleure un peu aussi.

On se promet de donner des nouvelles. On se donne rendez-vous en études supérieures.

On espère avoir laissé une trace de son passage.

On passe le relai à la génération future.


End file.
